


What's your favourite colour?

by Constellalune



Series: Lauki week 2020 [5]
Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Colors, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Lauki - Freeform, Making Out, Parallels, colour representation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Constellalune/pseuds/Constellalune
Summary: Day 05- Colours..This was inspired by a drawing by @gerxldinee on instagram  and a poem I wrote some time ago:"") also pls check her account, her drawings are so frikkin good sjsjdjdjdj
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Series: Lauki week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966798
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	What's your favourite colour?

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure how to feel abt this one lol

_What is your favourite colour?_

/

Kieran White didn’t have a favourite colour. He loved them all, for different reasons; he saw beauty and depth in them all. The brightest to the darkest colours, all holding so much meaning to them. 

Everyday his favourite colour would change.

/

_Grey._

Lune jumps over rooftops at night when the clock strikes midnight and the moon’s light shines down on the earth, and the owls hoot while the police desperately try to chase them but failing. 

Blood coats his back and they both breathe heavily once they reach the cave, tired. Lauren drinks water while he removes his shirt over his head. She stares at the scars on his back. Today he got hurt saving her, reminding her of a time not too long ago, but the only difference was, at that point, she was stupid, an idiot, believed he was human. 

But he proved her wrong. 

To her surprise, he removes his hair tie and lets his hair down and she suddenly has an urge to run her hands through his locks because of how soft it looked. Blushing, she turns away. Lauren wants to offer help, she has to. Now that he saved her, she owes her life to him. 

He struggles with his bandages and she walks up behind him, “Let me help you.” 

Kieran shakes his head, and she sighs, “Kieran, I owe it to you, at least this, let me help you.” 

He turns to look at her, his eyes dark. There is no smile on his face like the last time and oh, how times change. She remembers slapping his back, laughing, and calling him ‘subordinate’, but she couldn’t now, because today is not yellow but grey. 

“Lauren,” His voice is devoid of emotion, “You owe me nothing. Just because I helped you doesn’t mean you owe me your life.” 

“But-“

“Leave.” Kieran says, his hair tie in between his teeth and Lauren would be lying if she said that didn’t do anything to her, “ **I’ll be fine without you.** ”

Lauren stares at him, her eyes fill with a little hurt, but she knows she doesn’t have the right to feel that way, considering how things were then. She whispers, “I don’t understand. Why won’t you let me help you?” 

Kieran whips his head to look at her, turns his body to face her walks towards her, leaning so close to her, “How many times must I remind you, _Lauren?_ You know what I am. You’ll only get attached and hurt yourself, be disappointed. So, spare all of that and _Leave._ ”

She stares back at him and decides not to test his patience and leaves. 

He watches as she walks away, her auburn hair bounces slightly as she walks away, and his heart breaks a little. Her hurt expression did not go unnoticed. Kieran looks down at his palms. He hurt her not only with his hands but with words too. He grits his teeth trying to ignore the growing feeling of sadness. 

But he couldn’t. 

Indeed, it was a grey day. 

/

_What is your favourite colour?_

.

.

_Black._

He is ordered to kill more. He staggers back to his apartment and not the cave- no, he couldn’t bring himself to because it only made him feel more monster. Only monsters lived in caves, perhaps if he came back to the apartment where humans live, perhaps if he draws in his art room, perhaps if he-

_No._

He’s washing the blood off, but it doesn’t seem to go, and he’s scrubbing and scrubbing, it just _would not go._ After all, a monster is a monster. Did he truly believe coming to a place where humans live, would make him _human?_

Kieran stops scrubbing and laughs. No, it was not a pleasant sound to the ears of a human. What an idiot he was. What a complete and utter fool to believe a thing as such. 

The monster would be with him forever, the guilt, that damn feeling of remorse, it would never go, no. It sighs, tired of scrubbing. It’s tried so hard and now it’s so very tired. 

Not knowing much of what happens after, it collapses to the ground and everything turns black. 

\-----

Lauren finds him in the cave, her anger curled in her gut and she clenches her fists, the anger rising at the mere sight of his face. What similar circumstances but this time she is prepared, she has the upper hand. 

“ _Kieran._ ”

It doesn’t smile this time, no. Kieran stares her way and stands up, allows her to yell at it, blame and scold it, attack it. It accepts, but finally she says, “Why do you keep doing this, Kieran?! I thought you had regrets. Why do you keep proving to me you’re a monster when I already know?” 

And yes, this time it smiles. 

It walks towards her. 

“Did I not tell you the other day, officer?” It taunts, “I am a monster, I am, I am, _I am. _I have orders to follow I have to follow the orders, Lauren. Do you know what happens if I don’t?”__

____

Lauren trembles a little but forces herself to be calm, and asks him softly, “What happens?” 

____

It brushes a strand of hair behind her ear, “They torture me. They keep me on a chair and they hit me. They hit me hard. It hurts, Lauren. Did you ever consider that? That the monster feels pain too? They don’t give me food; they don’t give me water. They starve me and treat me like an animal, but I suppose, it’s only what I deserve, am I wrong? It is only what a monster deserves.” 

____

To its surprise, Lauren shakes her head, “No, Kieran. No I don’t think even the ‘monster’ deserves that. No one does and especially not you.” 

____

Lauren supposes she’s a fool to get him like this- at his most vulnerable to help him. She doesn’t understand why she wants to help him so badly, perhaps it’s because she knows he has potential to be a better man, she could never know for sure. 

____

Now _she_ walks towards it and tucks it’s hair behind it’s ear, “You’re not a monster, Kieran.” 

____

He shatters. 

____

His favourite colour is no longer black but red. 

____

They are so close now, his breath is quick, and a tear slips down his cheek, but she wipes it away, “Y-you think I’m not a monster?” 

____

Lauren shakes her head and she thinks back at the time of when such similar events took place, and she wonders if she had maybe been a little more understanding, things would have turned out different but she brushes the thought off as it was a thing of the past and didn’t need pondering. 

____

He wants to kiss her, to consume her, he wants to hold her tight and thank her, to apologize, he wants to do so many things to her but he stops himself because he doesn’t deserve it, he doesn’t deserve her. 

____

But he can’t hold back. 

____

He takes a leap and presses his lips against hers, taking, and taking because that’s just who he was, the criminal, the bad person, the thief who stole and kept taking from her, and she is the goddess, the kind hearted soul who would give ever so willingly. 

____

Kieran pushes her against the wall, and he can’t stop himself because he’s red, so very red. She grips on his waist and brings him closer, and closer, until they can’t be any closer but it isn’t enough. 

____

They continue until he realizes. 

____

He realizes what he’s doing and pulls away, a look of shock on his face and he turns away, and she can’t help but think back of a time so similar except it wasn’t similar at all because now his hands were on her body and before was around her neck. 

____

Kieran doesn’t face her, “You need to leave.” 

____

“Kieran-“

____

“ _Please._ I don’t-“ He sighs, “Just please leave.” 

____

And so, she does. 

____

/

____

_What is you favourite colour?_

____

.

____

.

____

_Grey._

____

He has returned to being grey, the loneliness consuming him. What a fool to grow attached. Kieran wishes she was here with him, he wishes she would come back to him because he doesn’t dare going back after what he did, he can’t forgive himself. 

____

They meet once again at the Redcliffe’s ball. 

____

The grey fades slightly turning to purple, Lavender, when he sees her, in a dress that flows down like a waterfall, a purple like the flower’s he drops after he takes another life. It fits her perfectly and she looks beautiful. 

____

He wants to offer her a dance, but he can’t bring himself to so, enjoys her from a distant as she watches him laugh with the King’s right hand, Dakan Rhymsel, and Lieutenant William Hawkes. He wonders why she’s with Dakan but doesn’t think too much about it. 

____

Suddenly, her eyes land on his and his orbs dilate slightly, but to his surprise she offers him a smile, a feeling of warmth enveloping his body, and now his favourite colour is brown- and he has never had a day when he was so indecisive about his favourite colour. 

____

Only Lauren Sinclair had the ability to do that to him. 

____

He grows tired of watching and so he gives his hand to her. 

____

No, it is no longer brown but blue, a light blue, because now he feels a sense of tranquility and calm despite the complications in their relationship, the dance was silent, and the two did not feel uncomfortable, anything but that- they feel at home. 

____

And deep down they both know; they belong to each other. 

____

Kieran opens his mouth to speak, but it comes out weak and soft, “I missed you, darling.” 

____

Her head leans against his chest, “I missed you too.” 

____

They don’t speak again until he breaks the silence again because that is his job- to break, hurt, scar things, “Lauren, we need to talk.” 

____

“I know.” 

____

Despite the agreement, they’re quiet. 

____

The music ends and before he can let go of her hand, she holds and squeezes softly, “I’ll meet you at your apartment, I’ve some useful information.” 

____

He nods his head.

____

/

____

_What’s your favourite colour?_

____

.

____

.

____

_Pink._

____

Lauren sits in his apartment, drinking a cup of coffee in silence. She fed him with the new information she found but unfortunately, it still didn’t really take them anywhere. After she’s done, he moves to take the cup and keep it away, but she keeps it on the coffee table and makes him sit on the sofa next to him.

____

They don’t say anything for a while, until he opens his mouth, “Lauren, I’m sorry. I- what I did, it- I-“

____

Lauren frowns, “You’ve no reason to apologise.”

____

He remains silent and she continues, “I- I don’t hate you, Kieran. I- I don’t think you should apologise considering on my part, I quite enjoyed it.”

____

Kieran’s expression remains neutral despite his shock. She turns her head upwards, exposing her neck, the neck which he wrapped his hands around- choked, almost killed her. “I suppose I wasn’t really understanding. I- I thought about it and… I don’t think you’re a monster. I just-“

____

Lauren pauses, tightening her lips together, “I just think you’re a man who’s desperately trying to cling onto his humanity. 

____

He turns away, but she places her fingers on his chin and makes her look at him, “I can _accept_ you for who you are, Kieran. You- it can’t be changed, your- who you are. And that’s okay, that’s perfectly and completely fine.” 

____

His heart thumps against his chest, “But I don’t deserve-“

____

Lauren leans in and places her lips against his, shutting him up, “Please don’t say things like that I just may put a bullet through your head.”

____

Kieran can’t help the growing smile on his face and leans in to capture her lips again.

____

/

____

.

____

.

____

_What’s your favourite colour?_

____

_White._

____

Lauren leans against him, sleeping in his arms in their flower garden, as he sketches. Suddenly, she stirs in his arms, “Shh, go back to sleep, darling.”

____

She smiles as she looks up at him, “Too late.”

____

Kieran smiles back at her softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and places a hand on her stomach, caressing it.

____

“I still can’t believe…” He starts, “I can’t believe I’m going to be a _father.”_

____

“You’ll be a great one.” She says to him, “Have you thought of any names?”

____

Kieran stays silent for a while before replying, “Hmm… I’m sure she will be smart just like her mother-“

____

Lauren laughs and swats his head, “Oh, you charmer!-”

____

He chuckles, “So why not name her Sophia?”

____

The wind blows softly and the birds chirp, and he continues, “And with my surname- White. White being peace and purity, and yours- Sinclair, bright. She will be the most pure, the brightest and smartest child.”

____

Lauren’s eyes fill with love as she listens to him speak and then giggles, “Why do you even know the meanings of all of that?”

____

Kieran shrugs, “I like reading about flowers, names, colours.” 

____

____

“Mhmm.” She responds and then asks, “I’ve never asked, what’s your favourite colour?” 

____

____

He smiles, and plays with her hair, “Well- I have this thing, where my favourite colour changes everyday or, depending on my mood or situation or, you know. So right now.. right now, my favoruite colour is white.” 

____

Kieran places a kiss on her forehead, “Because I haven’t been- I haven’t felt this kind of peace in _years.”_

____

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently the name Sophia means wisdom and that's why Kieran said yknow skwksk
> 
> Also the "it" was intentional. Bc he was a monster at that point of time but once Lauren says she doesn't think he's a monster, I say "he" bc he's human again  
> Just added that if anyone was confused loll
> 
> hope it wasn't too confusing??  
> Uhh, I'll just type down what the colours represent to make it less idk confusin :)  
> Grey- Sadness, loneliness  
> Black- Remorse  
> Red- Love, passion, want  
> Brown- warmth  
> Lavender/purple- elegance, royalty  
> Blue- Tranquility and peace  
> Pink- acceptance, love, tenderness  
> White- purity, peace
> 
> ofc each colour has many other meanings but ive just typed the meanings that suit the situations in what ive written :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
